Hellfire
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History *The Hellfire's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Hellfire received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The Hellfire was introduced to the Event Shop during Operation: Hellfire. ( Jul 26, 2012 ) Additional Facts *The Hellfire is statistically the same as the Elite Hellfire. *The Hellfire fires the Hellfire Missile which cause a wide area of destruction. **The Hellfire Missile is also sometimes referred to as Hellfire Rockets. *The Hellfire Missile my be shot down by Anti-Aircraft Unit or Defense with a few exceptions : **The Blitz Turret, Flak Turret, Flak Tank, Valkyrie, Elite Valkyrie and the Wraith. Trivia *The Hellfire was designed by Dr. Heinrich von Kruger, leader of the Verkraft. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 32.v2'' Firsts & Records *'War Commander First' : **''First Unit or Structure to fire the "Long Range" Hellfire Missile'' - The Hellfire *'Event Shop First' : **''First Unit to be on "Hold" in the Event Shop during a Special Event '' - ( Tie ) - The Hellfire & Elite Hellfire - Operation: Red Sky Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! - ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery - Animated Hellfire HQ.gif|360 deg view Gallery hellfires,n Eventstore.PNG|Event Shop Description hellfire unlocked red storm 2014 - advanced tank unit russian class remote controlled projectile.png|Unlock Message Hellfiretank.png|Unlock Message - Operation: Hellfire hf lvl 9.png|Level 9 Facebook Message Hellfire-Origina-Skin-Unreleased.png|Original Skin ( Unreleased ) Capture3.PNG|'Level 2 Stats with a Level ? War Factory' Hellfire-Stats-L4(WF-Lv10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L5(WF-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L6(WF-Lv10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L7(WF-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L8(WF-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L9(WF-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L10(WF-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L11(WF-Lv10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L12(WF-Lv10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Hellfire-Stats-L13(WF-Lv10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Category:Land Vehicle Category:Ground Unit Category:Tank Category:Anti-Ground Category:Hellfire Missile Firing Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Special Op Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:Shadow Op Prize Category:A to Z